The long term objectives of this research project are to continue to investigate and evaluate the immunogenicity of peptide- phospholipid conjugates. Our research group has found that peptide-phospholipid composites can be highly immunogenic when i) Such composite contains peptides representing both B cell and T helper cell determinants, and ii) The peptides are covalently coupled to phospholipid and inoculated as a peptide-phospholipid composite. No other carriers or adjuvents are required for this composite to be immunogenic. The specific aims of this proposal are i) To develop a peptide-phosphilipid composite that induces neutralizing antibodies against HIV; ii) To develop a peptide- phospholipid composite that induces neutralizing antibodies against Plasmodium falciparum; and iii) To understand how to use this adjuvant system for the preparation of multivalent and polyvalent vaccines. Peptide-phospholipid composites will be inoculated into mice. Antibody levels will be assayed by ELISA. Positive anti-peptide antisera will be tested against HIV and P. falciparum by collaborators.